Non non je ne suis pas parano !
by MissMontague
Summary: Les dessous de l'autorité de Tseng, chef des Turks, dont on se demande si les rapports ne sont pas un peu.. douteux ? Surréalistes ? Voyez par vous même !


_Tseng des Turks a décidé d'effectuer une fouille méthodique et sans scrupule des quartiers des différents membres de son équipe, pour vérifier la bonne mise en oeuvre de chacun d'eux du règlement dans leur vie privé (ne cherchez pas à comprendre la logique de la chose…) et de la légalité de leurs biens dans les locaux même de la Shinra, pour enfin prendre des mesures conséquentes en cas de débordement._

_Je vous présente donc en exclusivité le rapport de Tseng suite à ses visites dans les nids douillets d'Elena, Reno, et Rude. Et l'analyse du chef des Turks semble parfois un peu… enfin, lisez, vous verrez !_

_

* * *

_

**Rapport sur les quartiers d'Elena :**

Une propreté implacable des lieux. Carrelages dignes à ce que l'on puisse manger dessus. Une quantité abyssale de sous vêtements dans les commodes (au nombre de 3), nombreuses petites culottes possédant une étrange étiquette « Aux dessous Chico ». Qui est ce Chico ? Cette personne est peut être susceptible de laver le cerveau du membre de mon équipe par une méthode utilisant un de ces (nombreux) points faibles. Détail de haute importance. Solliciter une enquête.

Une grande quantité de maquillage et de produits de beauté dans la coiffeuse. Il me faut revoir le profil de ma subordonnée et vérifier la véracité des éléments le constituant. Peut être un rapport avec ce fameux Chico… Autant de produits pourraient transformer un ours en femme de bonne fortune !

De nombreuses lettres ont été trouvées déchirées dans la poubelle, comportant souvent les mots « aime », « secret », « pour toujours » et « Tseng ». Il me faut dépêcher une équipe pour la reconstruction de ces lettres en morceaux et déterminer si Elena ne serait pas un agent double afin de me nuire ! A surveiller de très près !

**Rapport sur les quartiers de Rude :**

Propreté également implacable des lieux. Suspect pour un homme qui fait équipe avec Reno… Absolument rien d'autre de suspect, ce qui me parait… suspect ? Peut être cette vitrine d'une vingtaine de lunettes de soleil totalement identiques et de nombreux rasoirs jetables dans la salle de bain… Enquêter sur d'éventuels confrères ou alliés dont il se servirait en tant que sosies pour des fins manipulatrices auprès de la Shinra… Enquête indispensable.

**Rapport sur les quartiers de Reno :**

Bordel des lieux dépassant l'entendement, il n'y a pas d'autres termes. De nombreuses bouteilles vides d'alcool aucune volonté pour tenter de cacher cette tendance alcoolique. De même pour les revues à caractère pornographique jonchant le sol et pour la poubelle débordante de préservatifs usagés… Le subordonné fait donc entrer des civils en douce en dépit du règlement des locaux Shinra. A sanctionner aussitôt le Turk rentré de mission.

Trois caleçons sales dans la salle de bain, aucun de propres dans la commode… que va-t-il donc mettre demain… ? Manque d'hygiène à également sanctionner sur le champ.

J'ai mis la main sur un journal intime dont voici un extrait :

_« Jeudi 10 octobre : Me suis pris une gifle en faisant une patrouille à Edge d'une femme dont le visage me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, qu'apparemment j'aurais du rappeler il y a 2 mois… je sais d'jà pas ce que j'ai fait de ma journée d'hier alors faut pas déconner ! Ca fait mal en plus…_

_Mardi 20 novembre : Ai failli me faire choper par Tsengounet alors que j'essayais de faire sortir du bâtiment … euh… Laurie ? Lydie ? Suzy ? Oh j'sais plus ! Enfin, heureusement que la porte de la pièce de contrôle de l'éclairage du bâtiment était ouverte et que j'ai pu la pousser dedans… La panne de courant qui a suivi m'a bien sauvé la mise d'ailleurs… »_

Sinon, membre de l'équipe… complètement fidèle à lui-même, rien de suspect (il serait incapable de cacher rien qu'une minime tentative de farce, alors faire chuter la Shinra…)

**Commentaires personnels sur le rapport :**

Je me demande parfois s'il ne serait pas mieux de demander une nouvelle équipe…


End file.
